Breaktime
by Prinzessin
Summary: REDONEREPOSTED. Steamfluff. After Hunter interrupts him, Cam decides that he really needs a break. 2 parts
1. Chapter 1: preSoaR

My first version of this got a bit ripped apart, so I'm gonna try it again. Kinda the same idea, just written differently. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed and told me this got better (negative reviews kinda kicked my desire to write down a few notches…). FYI: I call it steam-fluff, it describes what I'm writing better, although PWP (plot, what plot?) kinda works. But I prefer steam-fluff, so that's what I use.

And if a solid story/plotline is important to you, turn back now. It's called steam-fluff for a reason.

Unless somehow I've missed the Hunter/Cam steam-fluff in the show, then I don't own them. But what I'd do if I did…sorry. Now for the story. Set just before SoaR.

Breaktime

Hunter came down the stairs silently, hoping to catch his Samurai off guard. _My Samurai_, he thought. A smile played on his lips, though it quickly disappeared when he caught sight of Cam. He frowned slightly, seeing Cam in front of the computer. As with everyone else, he was concerned. But his frown dissipated when the saw that Cam wasn't working…he was sleeping. His head was in his arms, and as Hunter silently approached, he could see that Cam's glasses were askew.

Although he knew he was putting his health at risk, Hunter leaned over the back of the chair and planted a few soft kisses on Cam's exposed neck. Cam stirred, either moaning or groaning, Hunter couldn't tell. Just as he took a step back, he drew a line down Cam's neck with his index finger.

Cam whirled around in his seat, openly glaring at the man standing a few feet behind him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, not here!" he growled.

The smirk on the man opposite him betrayed the innocent intention of the hands up in the air pose.

"It isn't my fault you work too hard," Hunter replied. "But if you want me to leave you alone…"

Cam watched Hunter turn around, taking a few steps towards the stairs. And in those few steps, not once did he turn around. But he did once he felt Cam rushing toward him. And when he did turn, he was greeted by Cam's lips on his. He was just surprised by the force behind Cam's kiss. Dark hands were on Hunter's face, Hunter's found their way onto Cam's hips.

"I thought you said not here," Hunter reminded, earning another growl from Cam.

"I think it's time that I take a break…an extended break."

Hunter followed Cam up the stairs. Once they were far enough away from the portal, they returned to civilian clothes. Cam pinned Hunter to the nearest tree, his hands already under the white and crimson jersey. The smooth skin, the rippling muscles…

"I hope you intend on finishing what you started," Cam said, his voice low.

"I _always_ finish what I start," Hunter replied.

Their mouths met again, and after a minute, Hunter's jersey was thrown a few feet away. Cam's mouth was busy nipping and kissing Hunter's throat. As much as Hunter wanted to rid Cam of his shirt, what Cam was doing felt too good to interrupt. They soon found themselves on the ground with Hunter on his back and Cam paying very close attention to Hunter's chest.

"Cam…" Hunter moaned, but couldn't muster anything more as the other had moved down, nipping and kissing his stomach.

Cam moved back up, his lips back on Hunter's. It didn't take Hunter long to flip him over. Once Cam was on his back, Hunter leaned down, feeling an intense need to taste his love again. They separated only to remove Cam's black and green T-shirt, then resumed their heated kiss.

They decided that oxygen was, unfortunately for them at the time, necessary. Hunter shifted so he lying half on Cam, his head on the Samurai's chest. And Hunter couldn't help but play with the Amulet a little. Cam was quickly becoming used to the action, he actually found that he liked it.

"I think my break is over," Cam complained, not really wanting to move until a cool breeze passed over both of them.

Hunter nodded. He really didn't want to move, but he knew that Cam was right. Their absences would soon be missed. Hunter smiled to himself, happy in the knowledge that he could be openly affectionate with his love without offending anyone. He just didn't want the teasing that would follow if the pair were late, or gone for too long. Hunter reached blindly for a shirt, putting the closest one on.

Cam laughed a bit, a warm smile spread on his face. Cam met Hunter's eyes, then flicked downward. Hunter took the hint and looked down, then back up at Cam, his face red.

"I just grabbed the nearest shirt…" he began to explain.

"No matter how good I think you look in crimson, you also look sexy in green," Cam interrupted, kissing Hunter.

"I'll just have to raid your closet then," Hunter replied as soon as he could.

"You take mine, I'll take yours?" Cam suggested.

"You got yourself a deal."

Cam grabbed Hunter's hand, their fingers intertwining. The walk back to the portal was silent, no more words needed to be said.

"I better get back to work," Cam said, casting a glance at the waterfall.

"Then I'll leave you to it."


	2. Chapter 2: postSoaR

Standard disclaimer.

This part is post-SoaR

Next day

Cam walked down the steps casually, reentering Ops to find CyberCam and his father monitoring for aliens.

"Have I missed anything?" he asked, setting the plastic bag of computer supplies next to his chair.

The cyber replicant was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"Hunter came by looking for you. I believe he's in the training room," his father said, motioning toward the direction of the room. "And Cam, he appears to be troubled. Take your time, you deserve a long break. CyberCam and I will monitor from here. And remember, there is no training session for today."

Cam swallowed hard, and nodded. "I will, dad. Let me know if something happens."

Cam started to walk toward the training room when his father called his name. He turned, hoping that nothing had suddenly happened or suddenly remembered.

"Whatever you and Hunter wish to do, please take it outside. The silence would do me some good."

Once the deer in headlights looked passed from Cam's face, he nodded then sped off toward the training room. Once there, he was disappointed to see that Hunter wasn't. But he heard a rustling from nearby, from his bedroom. He slowly and silently opened the door and leaned against the frame as he watched Hunter sifting through his closet, throwing random shirts onto the bed.

"Found anything you like?"

"Yeah, there's just one problem."

"What's that?" Cam asked, stepping inside and shutting the door.

"It all looks too good on you."

"Is something wrong, Hunter?" Cam had to ask, noticing an unusual distance in Hunter's attitude.

"Why didn't you tell us about CyberCam?"

Cam shrugged, sitting on the bed. "I wanted to surprise everyone by showing him off when he was ready. I just never saw it coming, him attacking me and stuffing me into the closet."

"I so should've known it wasn't you. But it took you showing up to the warehouse for me to realize it. I just thought…I don't know… that I did something to piss you off. He acted like we were just friends…nothing more."

"Remember yesterday afternoon in the woods?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Was that between just friends?"

"Hell no!"

"Exactly. I didn't program that part of me into him for a reason. You're mine, no one else's."

"When did you get so possessive all of a sudden?"

"When it comes to you, since day one."

"Which day one?"

"The day we were standing in Ops, you telling us exactly what happened… to your parents, to you, both before Lothor and after. Even during the whole Island incident, I knew you'd get back to me safely."

With that, Cam stood and went over to Hunter, who dropped what was in his hands. Cam wrapped his arms around Hunter's neck and kissed his cheek before leaning his head on the crimson-covered shoulder. Hunter's arm were around Cam's waist, his face buried in his black hair.

Cam pulled away, still holding on to one of Hunter's hands.

"C'mon, let's get out of here."

Hunter randomly grabbed a couple shirts from Cam's bed, before following. They were all the way to the beach by the time they stopped and any words were spoken.

"I can't believe he said that!" Cam exclaimed suddenly, stopping in his tracks.

"Who said what?"

"My dad…he…he said that whatever we did, to do it outside of Ops," Cam said with a shudder.

Hunter laughed for a second. "Yeah, I'm sure you didn't need the innuendo from him."

"I really didn't."

Hunter leaned in, and just before their lips met, he whispered, "Then let me make you forget about it."

"Please do," Cam murmured.

Hunter kissed him, and he most welcomed it. After a few minutes, they separated, being lulled into a peaceful, calm state by the rhythmic sound of the waves hitting the beach. Hunter leaned against a boulder with Cam leaning against him. And they both stared out into the ocean. Hunter's arms were wrapped around Cam's waist, Cam's over Hunter's.

"This is going to end, isn't it?" Hunter asked.

"What?"

"We're going to bring Lothor down…we'll get our schools back…"

"You'll have to leave for the Thunder Academy."

Hunter kissed Cam's shoulder lightly, not moving from there. After a few seconds, Cam raised a hand to Hunter's face, then turned to kiss his lips.

"We'll figure it all out when the time comes. But we can't predict the future, so let's concentrate on the present."

Cam twisted slightly, making it easier to kiss Hunter, who raised a hand to Cam's throat.

When the sun began to set, they headed back to the Wind Academy. And although he wasn't oblivious to the fact that Hunter had a couple of his shirts, Cam didn't say anything about it. Hunter had started off for his apartment after walking with Cam to the portal. And once Cam was inside, he had no desire to work. Hunter's thoughts about their eventual separation haunted him, and he was in no mood to talk to anyone.

He absently waved to his father and the replicate before going into his bedroom. He put the shirts away that Hunter had removed from their hangers. But underneath the small pile of green, he saw crimson.

He picked up the two T-shirts, examining them. The short-sleeved shirt was mostly black, only the sleeves and the hem around the neck were crimson. The long-sleeved shirt was all crimson with the number 8 in white.

He removed his own shirt and put on the long-sleeved shirt. As he put it on, he noticed how it still had Hunter's scent on it. He crawled into bed, and after convincing himself that he and Hunter had at least tomorrow, he fell into a sound sleep.


End file.
